


Innocent

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Kagome had a way of drawing people to her with ease. She was caring and kind and full of love, but she was also strong and brave and a little bit stubborn. She won so many people over without even trying, and it was no surprise that he was one of those people, too.





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Luka x Kagome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> /Note:  
> May be OOC in places.  
> Drabble series.

Facing his crush on the girl standing a few feet away from him was a challenge. Once he had become painfully aware of the way he felt towards her, everything he did felt awkward on his part. She never made any comment on it, if she did notice, and he was glad for that. He didn't think he could manage a response, should she make any comment on it.

Luka glanced at the small woman as she stood with her attention focused on how she was chopping vegetables. The way her lips were quirked up in a small, content smile made his heart thump harder in his chest.

No matter the cause for it, he enjoyed seeing her look happy. It made him happy when she looked that way, but it also made his heart speed up most of the time. He watched from the corner of his eye as she wiped the knife she held on the clean towel on the counter next to her before she started chopping a different vegetable.

It was silent between the two of them, and he wasn't sure if she even noticed him looking at her the way he was. He got his answer a few seconds later when she glanced at him with a gleam of confusion reflecting in her deep blue eyes.

"Luka? Is something wrong?" Kagome blinked owlishly and craned her head to the side as she glanced at him.

Out of reflex, he quickly looked away and pinned his attention on something else to avoid meeting her gaze. "I… I was… I was just checking to see if you were almost done."

"Oh!" Kagome let out a gasp and looked back at the chopped vegetables she had been doing before looking back at him. "Sorry, give me just a moment and I'll be done."

"There's no hurry-" he started to say, only to fall silent when he saw her resume her task a bit quicker than before. Once she was done, she beamed up at him with a vibrant smile that made his heart pound harder within his chest.


End file.
